


Second Skin

by Kiros_Odyessy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: All the reader wanted to do was make a pitstop at home, did The Doctor forget her?





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that @pleasedontfollowmeimtrash requested on Tumblr.

The familiar 'vworping' sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S stopped as she landed at her location, your flat in your original timeline.  
“See you in two hours?” You called as you headed towards the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor just hummed as he concentrated on trying to get the time correct on the navigation system.  
“You know you could just wait for two hours like a normal person, rather then jumped ahead.” You complained as you leaned against the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. The Doctor finally turned towards you to give you a cheeky grin.  
“Do I look like a normal person?” He laughed before turning his attention back towards the console. “I think I’ve got this right.” He mumbled to himself as he continued to fiddle. You rolled your eyes at his antics, a small smile ghosting your lips. You turned around and opened the door, ready to leave when you noticed The Doctors velvet coat sitting on the chair near the walkway.  
An impulsive urge creeped into your brain and slithered its way down to your arms and legs untill your fingers buzzed with need. Quietly you creeped towards the chair and grabbed the jacket, tucking it under your arm before running out and shutting the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. You heard the familiar vworping sounds of The Doctor’s departure as you sighed a breath of release. Once the T.A.R.D.I.S was fully dematerialised, your smirked to yourself and held out the velvet jacket.  
“Nice.” You laughed, slipping your arms into the sleeves, the jacket was way to big for you, the coat that would normally reach just past The Doctors bum, came almost all the way down to your mid thigh, The sleeves were far too big, making you look like a child wearing their Fathers clothes but you didn’t care, you were ecstatic to be able to wear THE coat.  
“If I have to wait two hours to see him, while he gets to cheat time, then I’m keeping his jacket till then.” You mused to yourself as you looked at your reflection in the living room mirror. A small smile lifted the corners of your lips as you admired the jacket, you knew it was stupid, that it was only a coat, but you felt like The Doctor was here with you. “Okay, two hours, better get started.”  
…  
Almost two hours later and everything was done, you’d showered and went out shopping, which was such an odd and mundane experience now that you travelled with The Doctor. You visited family and friend which you haven’t seen in a year, something they didn’t even know. You’d managed a haircut too, your [Preferred Parent] pointed out how long your hair had gotten, seemingly, overnight. The small outing soon came to an end and you got home in time to pack as you waited for The Doctor, you didn’t realise how long you would been waiting.  
You heard the familiar vworping sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S once again, waking your from your sleep. You jumped up from the couch in shocked as you watch her materialised in your living room, tears pricked at the corners of your [E/C] eyes.  
“Doctor.” You breathed out as you ran over to the doors and knocked frantically. The doors opened to a very confused Doctor, his thick eyebrows furrowed.  
“Is that my coat?” Was the first thing he said as he pointed down to your chest where his coat was wrapped around you. You punched his arm as hard as you can, causing him to flinch back and rub it.  
“What was that for?”  
“You left me here fo two weeks!” You growled out, “and the first thing to ask me about is your stupid coat?” The Doctor was quiet for a minute before he started to laugh, not a small chuckle either but a full blown, bend over and slap your knee kind of laugh.  
His laughter was contagious, it was something so beautiful and rare and seeing him like this warmed your heart to no end. You felt slight giggles hiccup their way out of your mouth before you started laughing just like him.  
“Doctor?” You gasped out, “what’s so funny?”  
“I travel exactly 2 hours into the future and you weren’t there.” He wheezed out, “so, I decided to wait in the T.A.R.D.I.S when I noticed my coat missing.” He laughed, reaching his hand out and rubbing the collar material between his fingers. A light blush rised up your neck and into your cheeks at the action.  
“Yeah, I, Uh, borrowed it?” You squeaked out, embarrassed to be caught. The Doctor gave you a very pointed look as if to say that he knew exactly why you wanted his coat, you felt your heart stutter at that.  
“Anyway, I realised it was missing so I’ve been looking for it.” The Doctor continued to explain as he picked up your suitcase and carried it into the T.A.R.D.I.S, the sweet and simple action making you absolutely giddy! “I ended up looking for 3 weeks.” He muttered as he placed your suitcase on the console seat. “And it seems I got the time a little off on my return.”  
“Wait!” You half shouted in pure disbelief, making the other man jump. “Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait!”  
“I was waiting.” The Doctor grumbled, the lines in his aged face deepening with his frown.  
“You couldn’t find your coat so just up and left to look for it?” You asked, very slowly.  
“Yes, I just said that, [Y/N]” The Doctor replied is confusion, “were you not listening?”  
“3 weeks. It took you 3 whole weeks of looking for a coat before giving up?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then being 2 weeks late is what you count as a little off?”  
“Yes.”  
You were stunned to silence as you both stared at eachother, before you both erupting into giggles again.  
“You’re a straight out idiot! Did you know that?” You laughed as you gasped a little for breath. “Oh, look at me, I’m The Doctor, I think I’m really smart but I’m actually really, really stupid.” You mimicked as you struttered around the console pretending to be the Timelord in front of you.  
“Hey, That was a terrible impression!” He cried out, crossing his arms.  
“You’re right.” You mused before hunching over and slowly walking towards him. “Hello… I’m the, Uh, the..” You slowly said as you pretended to be a forgetful old man.  
“Hey!” The Doctor yelled running up to you shoving you a little. You started to giggle as you grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled yourself into him. You quickly wrapped your arms around him, trapping him into a hug before he could even start to complain. You were surprised when he ended upwrapping his arms back around you and gave you a tight squeeze. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” You hummed as you relaxed into him, your head resting on his chest as you slowly got lulled away by his twin heartbeats. “Doctor?” You softly called out, The older man, still holding you tightly, hummed in response.  
“Why did you spend 3 weeks looking for the jacket?”  
“Why did you bother stealing it?” He bite back, his chest rumbling a little as he lightly chuckled before giving you a squeeze.  
“Borrowed.” You sternly corrected him, your face heating up. “But seriously?”  
“It’s Timelord fashion.”  
“What?”  
“Pockets are bigger on the inside.”  
You gasped as you sprang away from him, eyes wide. The Doctor looked at you with mild concern crossed with an ounce of curiousity.  
“That’s why I wouldn’t find my phone.” The Doctor broke out into another fit of laughter, scoping you up as he twirled you around the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
“I’ve missed you.”


End file.
